


A Missing Puzzle Piece

by MissAllySwan



Category: Glee
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Finchel Week, One Shot, Romance, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: It's been years since Rachel moved to New York. She's graduated from the school of her dreams, has the career she's always dreamed of, and has her best friends by her side, yet something is missing. There is a missing piece to her life puzzle; Finn.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Kudos: 3





	A Missing Puzzle Piece

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. 

* * *

She was ready. She knew she was. She thought she was when she was eighteen years old, but she wasn't. She just wanted to endure something. Make sure she'd have something, but that wasn't right. Now she was older. 27 years old, she's starred in a few broadway productions. Funny Girl, Evita, and Wicked.

Rachel Berry had even won a tony for her performance in Funny Girl. Of course she was very young and it was her first role. Rachel Berry was Fanny Brice, how could see not get a tony for that?

Anyway, her life in New York was great. She was working her dream job, graduated from her dream school, lived and still living close to her best friend and his husband. How could life not be great for her? And lots of people knew her name.

She remembered being in high school and looking up to people like that. Now people could and would be looking up to her. She was a star and she was shining bright.

However, there was still one thing missing. Even with her best friends by her side in the big city and having her dream job, she was still feeling empty. Something was missing; something big. She knew what it was. She just hoped she would get the answer she wanted.

She had been planning this for a while. Since she left for New York, this had always been her plan. She was supposed to do it sooner, at least that was what she planned in the beginning.

But maybe this was a good time to do what she was about to do. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw her.

* * *

Rachel got off the plane around 1 P.M.. Perfect timing too. She had time to spare before she had to be at the school. So she went to the mall and found a very nice jewelry store and went inside.

Blaine told her to go to this nice one in the mall because he knew one of the sales ladys that works there. Hopefully Rachel would find. Or better yet, that she'd remember Blaine or even still work there.

"Hello, can I help you?" An older woman asked Rachel.

"Yes. Are you familiar with a young man named, Blaine Anderson?" Rachel asked and the older woman smiled.

"Yes, I am. Are you a relative of him?" She asked.

"Hopefully soon. He is the husband of my best friend. Kurt Hummel. I think you met them once, anyway, I'm here to buy an engagement ring and he said I should come here. He bought his ring here and said one of the sales ladies were a big help." Rachel explained and the woman nodded.

"Yes, he was the one with the sweet story of his soul mate. I remember him every well. He is one of the reasons I am with the love of my life. Liz." She told Rachel, who was smiling at her story. "I'm Jan, so who is the ring for? Who is the lucky guy or gal?" Jan asked.

"I guess you could say my soul mate. His name is Finn. He works at a school nearby here and well, he's my missing puzzle piece." Rachel said and Jan smiled.

"I have just the perfect ring. Even though women don't typically propose, I have them made. You never know, especially after the young lad I met years ago." Jan said, taking out some rings.

"Anyway, here we are. I think this one will do." Jan said and handed Rachel a beautiful ring. It would look really good on Finn, she just hoped it was his size.

"How much?" Rachel asked. She'd probably have to dig deep into her savings for it. "I'll give you a discount, my dear." Jan added.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I believe in love and I just love when I see soul mates. Can I see your man?" Jan asked and Rachel nodded, she showed Jan the picture of Finn on her phone and Jan smiled. "He's a cutie. The ring will come to about 4,000." Jan said and Rachel nodded and handed her a card.

* * *

Rachel got the ring and left the store. She called her dads also and told her about her plan and they were happier about it this time. Probably because she had her career and she was much older. No longer a child or in high school.

Around 3, Rachel got in a cab and headed to McKinley. She was so excited, but yet, she was nervous. She was ready, but what if Finn wasn't. He didn't know about any of this or her plan. She never told him. A part of her wishes she did, but another is glad she didn't. She just really wanted him to say this one word. One word and no matter what it was, would change everything.

By the time she got to McKinley it was almost 3:30 P.M.. Perfect, Finn was probably teaching Glee Club about now. This was perfect and this would be great, she would be able to go in and pop the question.

Wait! Not like that. She had to say something else, but what. Rachel didn't know, but hopefully it would come to her.

She walked down the hallway and went through Mr. Shuester's old office, which was now Finn's office and saw Finn in the choir talking to his Glee Clubers. They were all different, she didn't know any of them, they were all newbies. Even the newbies she knew, Marley, Kitty, Jake, and Ryder, they were long gone by now. It's been more than 3 years.

Rachel walked threw the office door and into the choir room. It was only a few more steps. The students saw her and they smiled, even though they were shocked it was her. Finn must have talked about her.

Finn stopped talking when he saw all their faces and wondered what got them so surprised. "What? Did Ms. Sylvester write something on the walls or me?" Finn asked and they shook their heads, but didn't say a word. Not taking their eyes off Rachel. Finn arched his eyebrow. "Then wha-" He wondered, as he turned around and there she was. He saw Rachel.

"Rachel?" Finn asked and Rachel nodded.

"I'm home!" She said and Finn smiled. "Hi Finn." Rachel said and then Finn's smile grew bigger, he's been waiting for her to come back for a very long time now.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked, he didn't know what else to say. At least not yet.

"I have something to ask you." Rachel said and Finn wondered what it was, even though he had a good idea of what she was about to ask.

Rachel got closer to him. "Finn. You are so amazing. I've loved you since the day I saw you walk the halls and you were the only football player who didn't slushy me or call me a rude, virgin insult or whatever. I loved you from the minute you looked and talked to me, willingly. I loved from the minute I heard your voice. I loved you even when you broke my heart. I loved you when I broke yours. I loved you even when I broke up with you. I- I always and will always love you no matter what happens. And after everything in the past few years I realized, well I've always, known but I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be on Broadway and be the singer and actress I've dreamed of… if you're not there with me. You're my person. I want you to be mine. Faithfully mine." Rachel told him in so many words that came from her heart.

Then she got down on her knees and took out the ring. He smiled and so did everyone else in the choir room. "Finn Hudson, will you take the midnight train with me? Going anywhere? Will you marry me?" Rachel asked and Finn smiled.

Then he put his hand in the pocket to his jacket and pulled out a little box. Rachel couldn't believe this. Had Finn had that this whole time and never knocked on her door? "Would this answer your question?" Finn asked, opening his box, revealing a ring he bought for Rachel. She looked at it and it wasn't a normal ring. It was the different. The diamond looked like a… star.

"You're my star and you shine so bright. I love you so much and I'm so lucky that you let me love you." Finn said and tears starting falling out of Rachel's eyes. "I've wanted to do this so many times." He said, trying not to break down himself because this was so beautiful. "I can't fight this feeling anymore. Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" He asked and she smiled too as more tears fell. Then a tear came out of his right eye as they looked into each others.

"Yes." The both said in unison. "Yes, I will marry you."

Everyone in the choir room started clapping and then as Rachel and Finn's tears continued to fall, they put the rings on each other's fingers and then kissed and then the tears stopped falling.

Then they looked and saw everyone they knew and loved gather in the choir room. The place they met truly. The place that made everything that happened, possible. Mr. Shue, Ms. Pillsbury, Ms. Sylvester, followed by all their friends and family.

Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Mike, Sam, Sugar, Rory, Joe, Marley, Ryder, Jake, Kitty, Unique. Then they saw Burt and Carole and both Rachel's dads. Everyone they loved was there to see two people they loved, finally get together. They were soul mates. Meant to be. _They were each others missing puzzle pieces._

_Finchel Forever_

**Author's Note:**

> In tribute to Cory Monteith. I wrote this back in 2013 and I apologize if it isn't the best of my writing. (Though this isn't the worst. One of the reasons why I won't post most of my glee stuff on here.) But this was a tribute to Finchel and Cory so I felt this should be shared on here.


End file.
